


Fragments of (Embarrassing) Poetry

by notoriousjae



Series: Marshfield Drabbles [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousjae/pseuds/notoriousjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate thinks of Max. (I was challenged to write a 200 word-long fic composed ONLY of four-word sentences). Part of a series of Marshfield prompts (ranging from cute to cuter) that turned into drabbles. G for Jesus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of (Embarrassing) Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of people have sent in Marshfield drabbles to my [ Tumblr](http://begonefoulsoftdrink.tumblr.com), so I figured I might as well post them here. Just because.
> 
> **Prompt** : "I challenge you to write a marshfield fic that can only be composed in sentences of four words and is only EXACTLY 200 words long.”
> 
> 200 words = 50 sentences of 4 words. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(And one additional sentence that doesn’t need to be written, scratched out, at the end)~~

Sometimes, Kate watches her.

   Hazel eyes track blue--

   Trace parting, curving lips.

Because Max is….art.

      (That sounds so weird.)

But it’s--it’s true.

Max is just...art.

   Max: watercolors and words.

   Max: music beautifully composed.

Like a string sonata--

   Played with one person.

Max is something...other.

      (Does that...sound insulting?

      She doesn’t mean _weird.)_

Kate means she’s...beautiful.

Means it like **compliments** ,

   Whispered against fluttering eyelids.

   Art, music, life, and--

   And a spreading smile.

And sometimes Kate writes.

Writes romantic...cheesy poetry.

_**Max is the sun,**_

_Setting against the clouds,_

_Shining behind gray--life._

_A smile she lost._

_A smile tucked away,_

_Deep down her chest._

_A smile Max gave._

_Locked, dusty--nearly forgotten._

_A timid, shy bird._

_Made of tissue paper._

_Tissue paper after Christmas--_

_Unraveled; frayed; knotted; lost._

_Tossed underneath season-labeled boxes._

_Laid out and smoothed._

_Loved and made flat._

_**Max made wrinkles whole.**_

                     (Oh, God, God, Max--

                      Please never find this

                      Because just...how embarrassing.)

Sometimes, Kate touches her.

   Thumbs track crow’s feet.

   A nose brushes skin.

   Lips smile against heartbeats.

Knees part two knees--

   Just to slot against.

Kate had a home.

   She grew up there.

But lay flat **here**.

But found art **here**. 

~~**But found Max here.** ~~


End file.
